Silent Love
by TheVioletRose123
Summary: She was deaf and he was mute. They just seemed to fit. When Sakura Haruno goes to Konoha Boarding School, she meets someone she can't seem to get away from. You can't see him without her, or vice versa. They understood each other. High School AU. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone so this idea popped into my head the other day and I just had to write about it. I Plan on uploading more chapters after I get a couple of reviews to get a feel for what you guys think about it. I love reviews so please feel free to leave some! Thanks for reading and here we go with the first chapter of Silent Love. **

'Sign Language'

"Speaking"

**Sakura's Point of View:**

I sat looking out the car window as my dad drove me to my new school. I, Sakura Haruno, would be attending Konoha Boarding School. Also known as the school for those with disabilities or abnormalities. We stopped as a train whizzed by and thought popped into my head. I wonder what that sounds like? I've been deaf ever since I was born, so this thought has popped into my head more than once. What do fireworks sound like, what about the wind, the rain, my own parents voices? I would never know. Although I've gotten used to this, it would be nice to meet others who knew sign language as well as I do. At the new school I will be attending all of the teachers knew how to sign and there was bound to be others like me. I was broken out of my reverie when my dad tapped on my shoulder and signed,

'Sakura we're here. Let me help you get your things inside.'

I smiled at him and looked out at the large campus. There were different houses spaced out throughout the area. Everything was split into dorms based on your grades and your needs. I would most likely be with others who know how to sign and those with grades above the average. I stepped out of the car and smoothed out my plain black skirt and my blue long sleeved uniform polo. My dad had already gotten everything out of the trunk and was waiting for me to walk into the main building. Trees lined the pathway and the little walk-ways spread out into different directions leading to different buildings. We passed by other students and they waved or said hello. Lip reading was easy when it was only a couple of words. We came up to an open doorway. We walked in and there was a woman behind a desk. The small name plate said Shizune on it. She began to speak and I couldn't make out the right words. I began to fiddle with a piece of my pink hair, a habit I developed when I was nervous or confused. She then looks at me and smiles,

'I'm sorry Miss Haruno. I wasn't thinking. Here is your schedule and I will have someone from your dorm come and get you.' She signed and them handed me a sheet of paper.

As I was looking over it, my father pulled me in for a hug. He kissed the top of my head and signed,

'I'm going to go now. Be careful. Text me if you need anything. Remember, I love you so much.'

He then waved to Shizune and left.

'Do you know who I will be staying with?' I asked.

She smiled and answered, 'I do, but I will let them introduce themselves. Good luck with this group though. They can be a little rambunctious.'

I smile and she waves to someone behind me. I turn to see a boy with black hair that spiked in the back. His eyes were onyx colored and he was at least a head taller than me. I would be lying if I said he wasn't good looking. His lips curved into a smirk as he looked at me .

'Hi I'm Sakura Haruno.' I signed.

'Sasuke Uchiha' He replied.

Shizune taps my should and signs, 'Sasuke will be taking you to your dorms house.'

I smile, wave goodbye, and turn to pick up my bags, but Sasuke already was walking towards the door with my bags in hand. I run a little to catch up and walk beside him. I wonder why he knows sign language so well. He turns to look at me and a blush creeps onto my cheeks. I turn away as I sign a quick thank you. He just shakes his head and walks towards a tall blue building. He walks up the stairs to the apartment like building. He then sets my bags down and opens the door. I walk in behind him and we walk into a living room type area. I have to resist the urge to hide my face in the back of his shirt as I see my new room mates. I wasn't expecting them to be all guys.

**I know this chapter is a little short but they will get longer in the future. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked this first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave your thoughts in a review! I really appreciate it!**

'Sign language.'

"Speaking."

**Sakura'a Point of View:**

I peeked out from behind Sasuke and looked at the five faces looking back at me. One was a blonde boy, with what looked to be like whiskers on his face. The next was a boy with long brown hair and pearly white eyes. Sitting next to him was boy with red triangles tattooed to his cheeks and a dog by him. The last two sat on the floor playing a game of shoji. One had spiked black hair in a pony tail, and the other wore dark sunglasses and puff of brown hair atop his head. They all looked nice enough I guess. Sasuke began to sign to them,

'This is Sakura. She's our new roommate.'

The blonde boy smiled and ran over to us. He grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. I could feel the vibrations in his chest, indicating that he was speaking. I looked to Sasuke for a little help. He grabbed the blonde by the back of the shirt and told him to knock it off and that I was deaf so I couldn't hear him. The blondes eyes widened and he began to sign rapidly that he was sorry. I began playing with a lock of hair and side stepped behind Sasuke for cover.

'Why don't we all sit down and we talk with Sakura.'

The pearl eyed boy signed.  
Sasuke nodded and we all took a seat around a small table.

'I'll introduce myself first. I'm Naruto Uzumaki! First of all I'm here because of myself being deaf in one ear. Not because my grades are very good.'

He explained. It seemed like the other boys laughed and the next began to sign.

'Hey there, I'm Kiba Inuzuka. I'm in this dorm because of my abilities with sign language.'

He gave a toothy grin and the next boy started signing,

'Hello Sakura. I'm Neji Hyuga. I'm in this dorm for grades and the ability to sign.'

It looks like I'm staying with more normal people than I thought. I don't mind though, because we can communicate anyways.

How troublesome, I'm Shikamaru Nara. I'm in here for my grades and that's pretty much it.'

The boy with the spiked hair signed. Finally the last boy signed,

'Im Shino Aburame, I am apart of this dorm because I can sign and I am also partially deaf.'

I smiled at them all and looked at Sasuke waiting for an explanation. He scowled and signed,

'Im Sasuke Uchiha, and I'm in this dorm because I am a mute.'

My eyes widened. He did have a reason to know how to sign. They all looked at me, I assumed for a reason why I'm here, if there's more to me just being deaf.

'Im Sakura Haruno, I've been deaf since I was born and I'm also here for my grades.'

I explained quickly. They all stood up and Neji said,

'Here let's show you around the house.'

We walked out of the room and up a set of stairs. Naruto holding my hand the whole way. They each pointed out which room was there's and lastly they showed me mine. I would stay in between Sasuke and Naruto. They brought my bags up the stairs and left me to myself in my room to unpack. It was small, but cozy. I spread a red comforter over the bed and put some old pictures on my dresser. As I began to unpack my clothes someone walked into my room.

'Sakura-chan were eating dinner soon. Is pizza okay?'

I nodded my head yes and Naruto disappeared again. I looked at the small picture on top of my dresser. It was one of my mother. She passed away 3 years ago when I was 13. She had developed a type of cancer they couldn't identify in time. She had always spoke about wanting to hear my voice and wanting me to hear my own voice.I hadn't noticed I start crying until I saw someone standing above me. It was Sasuke.

'Are you okay? I heard you crying.' He signed.

He heard me. I didn't know I was being loud.

'Sasuke what do I sound like?'

He kneeled down next to me and picked up the picture. He looked at it for a minute and then set it back on the dresser.

'You sound distressed and sad. Sakura, I know what it's like to not be able to hear yourself. I'm sorry.'

He signed before getting up and walking towards the door. I grabbed his hand before he could get to far away. He turned and looked back down at me.

'Thanks for checking on me. Can you just sit here with me. You don't have to I mean it's just-' I signed, but was interrupted by Sasuke grabbing both my hands.

'Whatever.' He signed while sitting on the floor and leaning against the foot of my bed.

'What classes do you have?' I asked.

'We have the same schedule as you. The teachers thought you could use someone you could relate to, you can't hear and I can't speak. It just kind of fits.' He replied.

'Oh no I'm sorry, I could ask them to change that if you don't want to be with me in all those classes.' I signed back quickly.

'Its fine, I don't really mind I guess.'

My shoulders relaxed in relief. I laid down on the floor and just looked at the ceiling. I wonder what his voice would sound like if I could hear and he could speak. It hurts sometimes to not be able to hear. Maybe Sasuke feels the same way about speaking. I rolled over and look at his face. He always looked so stoic and uncomfortable. I reached out and grabbed his hand. I wanted him to know that I would be there for him. Going through something like this alone is difficult. He gave me confused look but didn't pull away. Maybe actions really can speak louder than words.

**Sasukes Point of View:**

What am I doing? I just met this girl and here she is holding my hand. I watched as her eyes fluttered shut. She seems so innocent and young. She looked so distraught when she asked what she sounded like. I felt the need to protect her and make it better. I just don't get why I have these urges when I just met her only several hours ago. I shook the thoughts from my head and picked her up from the floor. I placed her onto her bed and left the room.

"Sasuke what are you doing up there?" Kiba called from the stairs.

I walked down and signed,

'I don't even know.'

**Alright well here is chapter 2. I have so many plans for this story! I hope it turns out alright and that you guys like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I know it was only a few of you but it's still awesome. Also thanks guys who followed and favorited!**

'Sign language.'

"Speaking."

**Sakura's Point of View:**

I woke up the next morning in my bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my clock. The red numbers read 6:45, I can manage with that. I hopped out of my bed and brushed my hair. I turned to look at the mirror on my door, but saw Shino standing there.

'Breakfast is ready if you want to come down soon.' He signed.

'Okay thank you. I will be down in a couple of minutes.'

Shutting my door, I grabbed my uniform off my dresser and quickly threw it on. Doing one last check, I left my room and bounded down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, the boys were all around the table talking. They turned there heads when I walked in.

'Good morning.' I signed.

'How did you sleep? You didn't have dinner, you must be hungry.' Neji replied.

'Im fine really.' I answered while walking to an open seat in between Naruto and Kiba.

'Sakura, we'll leave after this. Our first class is a little far away.' Sasuke signed.

I nodded my head and everyone seemed to pick up their conversations where they left off. They signed everything they said though.

'You don't need to do that.'

'What do you mean?' Kiba answered.

'Sign everything you say. I don't mind.' I replied.

'We want you to feel free and talk with us Sakura, we really don't mind doing this. Even if it's a little troublesome.' Shikamaru signed.

I smiled and continued eating my food. These guys were all to nice, really. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. 7:30, wow time really does fly. I looked across the table at Sasuke to see if he was ready to leave. He nodded his head and we both stood up.

'Wait Sakura-chan we need your phone number! We can't have you getting lost or anything.' Naruto signed.

I smiled and then handed him my phone so they could add their numbers. They passed it around and then it came back to me.

'I'll make sure to text you all really quick, so you have my number too.' I signed before turning for the door.

Sasuke followed behind me, and soon we were walking down the small pathway. The main building was a little far away, but not to bad.

'Thank you for being so nice Sasuke.' I signed while getting his attention.

He smirked and shook his head as if dismissing it. I turned forward again and saw a spot of red hair walking towards us. It was a girl, her skirt was pulled a little to high and her shirt was just a little to tight. So she was that kind of girl. She finally reached us and began talking to Sasuke. He didn't even answer her once. Then she turned to me and started talking. I put my head down and began signing, telling her that I was deaf. Sasuke grabbed my hands again to stop me, and starting signing to me.

'She never bothered to learn any sign language. Here come on.'

He grabbed my hand and starting jogging towards the building that we were in front of. I smiled at him as we made our way into a classroom. No teacher was sitting there. We walked back to two seats in the back of the room next to a blonde girl and another girl with two buns atop her head. They waved to Sasuke as we both sat down.

'Hi I'm Ino Yamanaka and this is Tenten. It's nice to meet you.' The blonde,who I now know as Ino, signed.

I smiled and replied, 'I'm Sakura Haruno.'

'Kakashi-sensei never shows up in time so we have a ton of time to just talk. How do you like your dorm?' Tenten signed.

'Its great, the guys are all really nice. I've felt really at home my first night here. I'm glad I can communicate with so many people now.' I replied.

'You'll find that a lot if people know how to sign here. The guys told us you were coming and your totally going love it here.' Ino signed.

As she finished, a man who I assumed to be Kakashi-sensei, walked into the classroom.

'Sorry class, I just got caught up in the path of life.' He signed while also speaking.

'Welcome to your English 2 class, today were just going to have a day to get to know one another a little bit better.'

Everyone else began to talk or sign and I turned to Sasuke.

'He seems different than other teachers.' I signed.

'Yeah he definitely is.' He replied.

'Do you ever get tired or using sign language? Sometimes I wish I could just answer normally.' I signed.

'I don't know I guess why?' He answered.

'Well my mom and I always used to have actions that stood for certain phrases. If I were to tap you on the shoulder I would be asking you what's up. We should come up with some.' I replied with a smile.

'Whatever.' He answered with a smirk.

'A tap on the shoulder will be our first one! I'll keep them written down.' I smiled.

He shook his head and stood up. I looked at him confused.

'The bell rang.'

I smacked my forehead and followed him out of the room. Our next class was math, just down the hall I think. I tapped Sasuke's shoulder and waited for a reply.

'Nothing really Sakura, were walking to class. Is that necessary?' He replied.

'You're already catching on!' I signed.

The rest if our day was pretty uneventful, I met new people, and got to know Sasuke a little better. I sit with him in every class. Even the ones where our sensei picked our seats. It's kind if like I'm his shadow or he's mine. We were walking home to our little dorm now. I turned to face him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

'What does this action mean?' He asked.

'Its a thank you, for dealing with me all day.' I answered while hiding my slight blush.

He smirked and signed, 'Don't forget to write that one down with the rest of them.'

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to review if you want! I really like reviews! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to do a little time skip to maybe 2 weeks into school. So the character development will be further into a more friend like relationship between Sakura and everyone else. It's just easier for me to write out conversations if there better friends. I hope that's okay with you guys.**

**Sakura's Point of View:**

It's been a couple of weeks into school now and I've become so close to everyone else. I would attend classes with different people like Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. I met Hinata when she came to visit Neji once. Speaking of those boys, they act like my own personal body guards if I walk with them in the halls. They've become the brothers I always wanted, even if they are a little crazy or weird sometimes. Except Sasuke, there's something different about the way he acts. It all started when the action for 'How are you?' got added to our list.

**-Flashback-**

'Hey Sasuke.' I signed while walking into the living room. He was sitting on the couch doing homework.

'Hey Sakura.' He replied.

I sat down next to him and leaned over his shoulder.

'Crap we did have Physics homework didn't we?' I signed.

'You can just copy mine, I don't care.' He answered.

I smiled at him, but I guess it didn't reach my eyes because he noticed it was forced. He closed his book and turned to face me. I gave him a look, but my eyes widened when his hand cupped my cheek. He brushed his thumb under my eye.

'Sasuke?' I signed.

He removed his hand and signed, 'It means how are you. Sakura you look tired. Have you been sleeping enough?'

I shifted my gaze towards my lap and began playing with my hair. Sasuke lifted my chin so that I was looking at him.

'Take a nap or something please. Someone has to take care of you if your're not going to do it yourself.' He signed.

'Sasuke, really I'm fine. I've just been up late with homework.' I signed, as I flipped so that my head was resting on his lap.

'I know your're lying.' He replied.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, you always know.' I answered with a frown.

'Of course I do, your a bad liar. You play with your hair whenever you do. What's been keeping you up?' He signed.

'It's just silly thoughts about hearing. What it would be like. How life would change. It just keeps me up at night. Ya know?' I replied.

He nodded his head and began running his fingers through my hair. Soon I felt my eyes starting to close.

**-End of Flashback-**

We were all hanging out tonight at our dorm. We decided that every Friday night would be game night. Tonight's choice of game was monopoly, and this is the second time we've tried. Last week we tried, but that time it didn't end to well. Let's just say Naruto doesn't like to lose. So far Shino is in the lead with Sasuke and Neji close behind. Poor Naruto just kept losing money.

'Come on Sasuke-teme! Why do you have to own half the board already!' He yelled and signed.

'It's not my fault you don't play smart dobe.' He replied.

I smiled and watched as Naruto started swatting at Sasuke's head.

'Come on boys calm down. It's a game Naruto, and Sasuke you do own half the board. I don't even know how you did it.' I signed and handed the dice over to Kiba.

'What would we do to keep the peace without you Sak.' Kiba Signed.

I smiled and watched as he rolled and moved his piece. The dice were passed around until we finally made it back to Naruto. He rolled and moved his piece right onto to one of Shikamaru's owned buildings.

'Sorry Sakura-chan! I thought I could hold it in but I can't this time.' He signed before flipping the board. Pieces and money flew everywhere!

'Naruto, again! That's the second time now! What a drag.' Shikamaru signed.

I smacked a hand to my forehead and began picking up some of the money that fell. After everything was cleaned up, Kiba suggested we just watch a movie. The boys piled onto the the couch except for Shikamaru. That left me and him on the floor. I sat down in front of Sasuke and leaned up against his legs. The movie was getting boring so I got out my phone and texted Ino.

Sakura: Hey Pig

Ino: Hi Forehead! How are you?

Sakura: Fine. Just having movie night with the boys. You and the others should have come over too.

Ino: It seemed like they didn't want to share you tonight. They love you.

Sakura: Wait, I'll text you later. Someone is tapping my shoulder.

Ino: Well you better go answer him!

I turned to look at Sasuke and signed, 'Nothing I'm just talking to Ino. How about you?'

'Nothing Sakura. You can sit on the couch if you want. I can switch with you.' He replied.

'No it's fine. I'll be alright down here.' It's true though I was getting a little uncomfortable. It seemed like he could read me like a book sometimes. I wish I could do that to him. I jumped when I felt a pair of hands lift me from the floor and drop me on the couch.

'Sasuke I said I was fine!' I signed frantically.

'Haven't we gone over your lying abilities?' He questioned.

I nodded my head and looked at the tv. Who even picked this for us? I looked at the back of Sasuke's hair and picked up a piece. It is getting a little long. I picked up three pieces and began a small braid. He leaned his head back onto the couch and shut his eyes. I leaned forward and put my forehead on his. I still haven't been sleeping well and I think I'm at the point where I could sleep anywhere if I tried. I felt him start to shift and stand up.

I looked at him and he signed, 'I'll bring you up to bed.'

He picked me up off the couch and walked for the stairs. I buried my face in his chest. Maybe I should sleep a little more often. I looked up and saw that we were walking into my bedroom. He set me onto the bed and when I thought he was about to leave, he leaned down and placed a kiss to my forehead.

'Sasuke, what does that mean?' I signed.

**Sasuke's Point of View:**

'Sasuke, what does that mean?' She signed.

I turned and walked for my room. I walk in and slammed the door. I slid down the door and put my head in my hands. Sakura it means I care about you a lot more than I should and I don't know what to do about it.

**I hoped you like this chapter! Feel free to leave a review with your thoughts! They are much appreciated and for everyone that did, you guys are the best! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews and follows! I hope you've all liked the story so far! I decided to make this chapter a little longer than usual. I hope you enjoy!**

**Sakura's Point Of View:**

I opened my eyes and looked around my room. Did that really happen last night? I shook the thoughts away and grabbed my phone off of my nightstand.

**3 New Messages From Ino Yamanaka **

**Ino:** Morning Forehead!

**Ino: **Are you going to answer?

**Ino: **What time are you coming over to my dorm? Did you forget we were supposed to be having a girls day?

Crap, it's already 11:30! I jumped out of bed and ran over to my dresser. I changed into plain black leggings and a sweatshirt and ran across the hall into the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and splashed some water on my face. I looked back up into the mirror and jumped in surprise. Sasuke was standing in the doorway.

'What are you in a rush for?' Sasuke signed.

I blushed and replied, 'I accidentally slept in and forgot I was supposed to head over to Ino's for the day.'

He smirked and walked out the door. He acted as if nothing even happened last night! And there I am blushing like an idiot. Maybe I really did imagine it. I ran a brush through the knots in my hair and put it into a loose braid. I looked over myself one last time before heading downstairs. I walked into the living room to find the boys watching tv, I made my presence known by knocking on the wall.

They all turned and I signed, 'I will be at Ino's for most of the day. I'll see you later.'

They all waved and I grabbed my bag off the rack by the door. I walked out the door and down the steps. It was getting cold already for late August, so I picked up my pace a little. Ino shared an all girl dorm, so we decided the best place to hang out would be her place. It was a little far away from ours, but it didn't seem like it took to long to get there. I knocked on the door and Ino answered.

'What took you so long?' She signed.

I rubbed a hand to the back of my head before replying, 'Sorry, I may have slept in. The boys had me up late.'

'They kept you up, huh?' She signed with a wink.

I blushed and pushed past her into the kitchen where everyone was sitting. I took a spot in between Hinata and Tenten, then looked around. There were some faces I didn't recognize.

'Hi, Sakura. How are you?' Hinata signed.

'Im fine, thanks. How about you? Did your doctors appointment go alright?' I answered.

'Im okay, they said that I wouldn't need to do Physical Therapy much longer.' She signed.

Hinata has been dealing with recovery from a car accident. Her leg was shattered in the incident, and she has to regularly go to physical therapy.

I looked at Ino and she signed, 'Alright girls, let's get to the gossip. First, Sakura this is Temari and Matsuri.' She pointed to a girl with four spiky ponytails and a small brunette.

I waved and signed, 'Nice to meet you.'

'Alright I vote Tenten goes first.' Ino signed with a devious smile.

Tenten blushed and signed, 'Well I met a guy named Lee the other day. He started talking to me in the library.'

'No way Tenten! Him? Does he have a bowl hair cut?' I signed in surprise.

She nodded and I went on, 'He's in one of my classes! He may be a little different, but he seems nice.'

'Sakura since you seem so chatty today why don't you tell us about your love life?' Ino signed.

I blushed and fiddled with a piece of hair.

'Come on, we all know you have a thing for Sasuke.' Tenten joined in.

My blush deepened and I frantically signed, 'What are you guys talking about? It's not like he makes me nervous or anything. He didn't even kiss me last night, I promise.'

'He kissed you?' Temari signed.

'No that's not what I meant! I didn't mean to say that. It was just on the forehead.' I signed in defeat.

'Sasuke Uchiha actually showed some form of affection. I don't know what you did Sakura, but he must really like you.' Ino signed.

'Yeah I remember when I liked him. He didn't even look at me. It's okay now though, once I started seeing Shikamaru, I realized that I didn't really like Sasuke.' Temari signed.

'Your dating Shikamaru? These boys don't tell me anything! I'll have to tell at them when I get home.' I signed in shock.

'Has Naruto ever said anything about me?' Hinata signed with a blush.

'I'm not sure, I can talk to him sometime if you want.' I answered.

'Oh no it's fine, I don't want to be a bother-' I pulled a Sasuke and grabbed both her hands to stop her.

'It's okay, I'd be happy to help you out.' I signed with a smile.

'Sakura, what's it like living with all guys?' Matsuri asked.

'Well it's a little overwhelming actually. They are all super nice, but they can be a little over protective. I was walking with Kiba and Naruto in the hall and a boy said hi to me, you should have seen them. It's like they were trying to kill him with their glares.' I signed.

It looked like they all laughed and Ino got up to order us a pizza. We spent the rest of the day talking, doing homework, and watching movies. It was good to get away from my own dorm. There may be a little to many boys there. I never thought I would say to many boys was an issue.

It was about 11:45 p.m. now and I started to pack my bag. I picked up my phone and saw several new messages in our dorms group chat.

**Naruto: **Sakura-chan hurry home! Are you okay?

**Shikamaru: **You should be home by now.

**Neji: **It's getting late.

**Shino: **Can you come home so we can go to bed?

**Sasuke: **Sakura, don't leave until I get to Ino's, it's to dark for you to walk alone. Text me when your about to leave.

**Me: **Ahh sorry guys! Sasuke it's fine. You don't need to come get me. I'll be on my way home. I have a key.

**Sasuke: **Please, just stay there and I'll be over soon.

**Me: **Okay whatever you say. I'm not incapable of some things you know.

**Sasuke: **Hn.

'Do you have everything packed up?' Ino signed as she walked into the front room.

'Well I won't be leaving until Sasuke gets here. He insists that I can't walk home alone.' I signed.

'Well doesn't that sound horrible.' She signed, obviously being sarcastic.

'He should be here soon, so feel free to go to bed. I'll lock the door when I leave.' I signed before giving Ino a hug.

'Alright Sakura, I'll see you on Monday.' She replied before heading upstairs.

I sat down on step and looked at my phone.

**1 New Message From Sasuke**

**Sasuke: **I'm here. Come outside.

I got up and flipped the lock on the door before heading outside. I looked around but didn't see him.

'Sasuke?' I signed, hoping he could see I was worried.

I jumped when I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist and a head rest on my shoulder. I turned and saw familiar black hair.

'Sasuke! You scared me! You shouldn't sneak up on me like that!' I signed in anger.

He lifted his hands and signed, 'Sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to scare you that bad.'

'Its fine.' I signed and began to blush as I realized he was still holding me.

'Is there a meaning to this sign?' I asked.

He lifted his hands from around my waist again so I could see them and signed, 'It means I missed you.'

I covered my face with my hands and tried to walk away from him, but he wouldn't let go. I was still pulled tightly to his chest.

'Sasuke stop messing with me! If your just making fun of me stop it! I don't get why your doing this.' I signed.

'I'm not messing with you. I promise I wouldn't do that. You know your different from other girls I've met.' He signed and buried his face into my shoulder.

I reached my hands back and lifted his head so he could see me sign, 'You're tired aren't you? You always act weird when your tired.'

He shook his head and answered, 'No I'm not tired. I'm just taking a chance. I don't act like this very often.'

He let go of me and started walking toward home. I jogged over to him and signed, 'How can you do this stuff and act like nothing happened?' He was making me mad now.

'I don't pretend like it didn't happen. I've thought about last night all day' he signed.

'What did that mean? Is it apart of the list?' I questioned.

'It can be if you want. It meant I care about you.' He replied.

I blushed and turned away from him. We were almost home now and I couldn't wait to just get into my room. We walked up to our door and I looked for my key in my bag. I looked up when I found it, and Sasuke leaned down and kissed my cheek.

'Why are you thanking me?' I signed.

'This one is different. This one means I like you.'

**I'm probably covering you guys in fluff, but I couldn't help it. They are just to cute! Please leave a review of your thoughts if you want! I really appreciate them and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, sorry for being gone so long. I plan on working on this story again, so be expecting more updates.**

** "Speaking" **

**'Sign Language' **

**Sakura's POV **

I woke up Sunday morning and hopped out of bed. Sasuke had to have been really tired last night. He's always weird when he is, and last night was especially weird. Although, I could get used to him treating me like that. I walked out the door and down the steps, towards the kitchen. The boys wouldn't be up for another hour at least, so I decided to make breakfast. I grabbed some pancake mix out of the pantry and started mixing in ingredients.

I had most of them made when the boys started showing up one by on in the kitchen. I put all the pancakes on a plate and set it on the table. I took my seat in between Naruto and Sasuke, and the boys all signed a thank you. Apparently Sasuke was feeling a little bold today, because I felt a peck on my cheek. We usually never use any of the really intimate actions in front of others. All the boys looked at each other than at me and Sasuke.

My faced turned red as I signed, 'It was just a thank you!'

They all just shook their heads and were smiling.

'Let's go to the park outside of campus today!' Naruto signed with a grin.

I returned his smile and nodded my head.

'Alright boys, after you finish eating get dressed and ready to leave. Make sure you have a sweatshirt, it's going to be a little cold today.' I signed, if I didn't tell them what to do, these boys would be dead by now.

Kiba smirked and signed, 'Yes mom.'

I returned it with a smile before getting up and placing my dish in the sink. I ran up stairs again and quickly changed into some new clothes and fixed my hair into a messy bun. I was excited, going outside for a while would be nice. I met the boys downstairs by the door, and slipped on some shoes.

'Let's go!' Naruto signed and ran out the door.

I shook my head and walked out after him. The wind blew through my hair as we walked. I kept my pace with Shikamaru and Neji.

'So, what's going on with you and Sasuke?' Shikamaru asked.

I looked away from him trying to hide my blush, 'Nothing, we're just good friends.'

Neji smirked, 'Yeah, really good friends who just happen to be very intimate with one another.'

I was about smack him when I felt myself being pulled up into the air. I was over someone's shoulder. I turned to look who it was and saw blonde hair. I tried shaking free but he had too much of a hold on me. Once I settled down, accepting defeat, Naruto began to run. I smiled and held on tight while he ran us the rest of the way to the park.

He set me down and signed, 'Sorry Sakura-chan, you guys were just going to slow.'

I gave him a little push on his shoulder and turned around to see the other guys walking up. I looked around me and saw a small little park with a field next to it. Shikamaru walked over to tree and layer down under it, Naruto ran for the swings, and Kiba and Shino decided to play with Akamaru.

I turned and signed to Sasuke, 'Come on Sasuke, come push me on the swing!'

He smirked and I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to Naruto and the swings. I hopped up on swing next Naruto and Sasuke went behind me and gave my back a push.

We sat there for what seemed like hours before I signed, 'Look you two, I just wanted to thank you for being such good friends. It really means a lot to me that I have such awesome people as my friends.'

Naruto hopped off his swing and Sasuke stopped mine. I got down and Naruto tackled me into a hug. I smiled and I buried my face in his chest. He held me tight and then I looked at Sasuke, silently telling him to come over and join us. He just walked over and awkwardly put his arms around us.

I got out of their embrace and signed, 'Alright come on and let's get the others. We can go home and have some lunch.'

We gathered the others and began our walk home. Sasuke walked on left and Naruto to my right. I was enjoying the breeze in my own little world, when I felt a hand grab mine. I looked at Sasuke and he just linked our fingers together. This just how he was though. It's like he did what was natural to him and was totally fine with it. Maybe I should think that way too. I let him keep it there and didn't question him. A blush did creep onto my face when he started to trace patterns on the back of my hand with his thumb. I smiled as we reached the dorm. I needed to sit down, this was a lot of walking. After we all ate lunch we sat in the living room and decided to just relax.

'Shikamaru, why didn't you tell me you were dating Temari?' I signed.

It looked like he let out a sign and then replied, 'I didn't think it was something you guys needed to know.'

'Of course I need to know you idiot! I'm a girl, I like knowing this stuff!' I replied with a smile.

'So when did you start dating?' I pried.

'How troublesome. It was almost the end of last school year.' He answered.

'Really? That long? I'm so happy for you guys!' I signed.

He smiled then shut his eyes. We were all a little tired from our morning. Shino and Neji had gone to their rooms, while Shikamaru took a nap on the couch, and Naruto was doing last minute homework.

'Wanna go for a short walk? I know we just got back but I already did my homework and I have nothing else to do.' I asked Sasuke.

He smirked and nodded his head. He stood up off the couch and reached his hand out to pull me up after him. He didn't let my hand go as we walked out of the house and down the side walk to a small bench.

I sat down next to him and signed, 'What are we Sasuke?'

'I've never really felt like this with anyone else Sakura, but I'm positive I really like you.' He replied.

I felt myself blushing once again, he just had that kind of affect on me.

'I really like you too, Sasuke.' I signed while turning my head away from him.

He brought his hand to my chin and turned it so I was looking at him, then I saw him smile, an actual smile. I returned the smile and he leaned his forehead on mine and closed his eyes. We sat there for a while before he pulled away.

'Does that mean anything?' I asked.

'It means that I'm just really happy for once.'

**Alright that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you want! I love to hear what you guys think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or followed, it means bunch! So I hope my portrayal of Sasuke is okay with all of you, because I feel like it's okay, but I'm just not sure if I should change anything with his personality. Alright, well here's chapter 7.**

**"Speaking."**

**'Sign Language.'**

**Sasuke's POV**

I was laying in bed with my eyes shut, when I heard my door open. I opened my eyes and flipped over to see Sakura standing there with a pillow in hand.

'What's up?' I asked.

She rubbed the back of her head then signed, 'I can't sleep and I came to see if you were awake.'

'Why are you up? It's 2 in the morning. We have classes tomorrow.' I replied.

'I just can't get to sleep, can we talk for a little bit, then maybe I'll get tired.' She signed with a blush.

I sat up and patted a space next to me and signed, 'You look cute when you blush like that.'

She walked over and hopped onto my bed and covered her face in her hands. I smirked and grabbed both of her hands and brought them down.

'So what do you want to talk about?' I asked.

'Can I ask what your family is like? Is that okay?' She asked.

I nodded my head and she situated herself so she was facing me and took some of my blankets.

'What do you want to know?' I replied.

'Do you have any siblings?' She asked.

I nodded my head, 'Yeah I do, his name is Itachi.'

'Are you guys close?' She signed.

'Ever since he went to college we haven't talked much.' I replied.

'What about your mom and dad?' She continued.

'My mom is nice and she would love you, but she can be strict sometimes. My father on the other hand doesn't really think to much about our family, just how well our business is doing. He spends most of his time focused on Itachi.' I signed, holding in a frown.

'What about you family?' I asked.

'I don't have any siblings and I just live with my dad. My mother passed away several years ago.' She answered with a frown.

'I'm sorry.' I signed before placing my hand on her cheek.

'What?' She asked.

'Im surprised you forgot already. Your the one who wanted to do actions instead of words sometimes.' I replied with a smirk.

'How are you? I remember now, sorry. I think I'm just getting tired.' She signed.

'Good, I don't know how much longer I can stay up.' I replied before pulling myself back under the covers.

I felt the weight on the bed shift as Sakura was getting up, but she stopped when I signed, 'You can just stay in here if you want. As long you finally get some sleep.'

'Sasuke! I can't do that! Share a bed-' She started but I sat up and grabbed both her hands with mine.

'It's not like I'm going to take advantage of you or anything, do you really think that low of me, Sakura?' I grinned.

Her face turned a shade of red as she placed her pillow at the opposite end of mine and buried herself under the blankets.

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up to something jumping on my bed. I opened my eyes and saw Naruto jumping and a very annoyed Sasuke. I felt my face heat up as I realized I slept here last night. I tried to slip out of room while Naruto was still freaking out, but he turned to me after he finished with Sasuke.

'Sakura-chan? Did that bastard do anything to you?' He signed frantically.

I shook my head rapidly and signed, 'No, no I just couldn't sleep last night. I'm just going to go get ready for class now.'

I ran out of the room and into mine. This boy will be the death of me, always putting me in bad situations and making me blush all the time. I grabbed my uniform and threw it on before heading into the bathroom across the hall. Shikamaru was in there fixing his hair into its usual spiky ponytail.

'You know Naruto woke all of us up screaming today because of you and Sasuke.' He signed.

'I just couldn't sleep last night! Nothing happened!' I replied with a frown.

'I know, I know, but don't think we'll let you off the hook just yet. Wait until you talk to Kiba.' He signed back.

My eyes widened, Kiba would be the worst to deal with. I quickly fixed my long hair and said a goodbye to Shikamaru before running downstairs to find the boys having breakfast. I can't deal with them this early.

'I'm going to head out early today! See ya!' I signed quickly before grabbing my shoes and back pack, than heading to the door. I felt a hand grab mine though.

'I'll come with you.' Sasuke signed.

I shook my head, 'I'll be just fine don't worry. I'll see you in class.'

He leaned down and gave my forehead a light kiss and nodded his head.

I walked out the door and down the long pathway when I saw familiar red hair walking towards me. It was the girl from my first day. I think Sasuke said her name was Karin. She approached me and stopped in front of me. She began to speak and I could only pick out parts of what she was saying.

Sasuke. Bench. Stay Away.

She must have seen us yesterday. I didn't know how to reply because she didn't know sign language. That's when I saw the word bitch leave her lips. A scowl was set on my face and I tried to step around her but she just side stepped into my way again. I placed my hand on her shoulder to gently move her out of my way, but then suddenly I was pushed to the ground. She had shoved me down and walked past, but she couldn't just walk past me, she stepped on my hand on her way past. I began to pull myself up, but I looked up to see a hand in front of me. Standing there was a boy with blood red hair, pale skin, and light blue-green eyes.

I took his hand and he pulled me up, then he signed, 'Are you alright?'

I nodded my head, 'My hand hurts a little though.'

'You shouldn't let people push you around like that, I'll bring you to Shizune so she can look at it.' He replied.

'Thanks, but I'll probably be fine.' I didn't need it looked at, all she did was step on it.

He reached out and squeezed my hand. I winced in pain.

'Yeah, your really fine.' He signed before walking in the direction of the main building.

'Whats your name?' I asked.

'I'm Gaara and you?' He replied.

'Sakura, thanks for helping me.' I signed with a smile.

'How come I've never seen you around?' I asked.

'I don't take as many classes as others around here. I'm here for a psychological problem I have, so adding stress of a lot of school isn't a smart idea.' He replied.

I just nodded my head not wanting to pry anymore.

**Sasuke's POV**

I sat in class only thinking one thing. Where's Sakura at?

**Alright everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really love to hear what you guys think, so leaving a review would be appreciated. I will most likely not update for a couple days now, so be expecting a new chapter Sunday or Monday. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
